In a Childs Eyes
by autumnisthebladee
Summary: Sakura living her life in the Akatsuki. Watch as her childhood waver as her family starts getting cut off one by one. Rated T for swearing follows close to storyline
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- the way things would have been, follow Sakura from her point of view. Her life as the cherry blossom of Akatsuki.**

**Rating- T for semi-strong language (hello Hidan) XD**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto : ( sadness….**

**Authors Note- Hello! This is my second story, I would appreciate having zero flames :/ anyway please review over every chapter an give me feedback. I have seen a lot of Sakura/ Akatsuki stories so I figured I would write one of my own : ) this story is my first attempt at not writing in first person! So please give me some credit ever story I have written has been in first person.**

**Inner sakura**

_Thoughts_

Normal speech

**Black zetsu**

_White zetsu_

ONWARD!

"_Life is like a never ending maze, _

_we wonder looking for different answers, _

_usually coming across dead ends. _

_Until we finally find the end of the maze and finally get to leave"_

_- unknown_

**Chapter One**

Sasori couldn't sleep. He didn't know why but he kept hearing whispers in the wind. It was as if the voice of someone was being carried towards him. Voices of pain and sorrow. He grunted and stood up quickly searching for a chakra signature with an annoyed expression on his face.

"What the hell are you doing" Deidara's voice rang out to Sasori's ears in the windy night.

"I hear something can't you hear it?" It was quite for several long seconds, Sasori heard a grunt of reply in the darkness.

"Sounds liker some crying animal maybe, Let's go find it so I can explode it and put it's out of it's misery" Deidara stated angrily.

Sasori tried to refrain from rolling his eyes. He was always so annoyed when he woke up. Always had to explode something….

They followed the chakra signature and the cries deeper into the woods. They had thrown on their Akatsuki cloaks and rushed off to find whatever it was. Sasori had no idea why it bothered him so much. They shouldn't even be hanging around being so close to Konoha and all.

Finally they reach the crying and stopped to look at what it was. A few feet away from them a helpless, crying child was sprawled out onto the forest floor. She had naughty short pink hair and pale skin. She was face down crying loudly.

"Great a kid!" Deidara said sarcastically.

The pink haired girl stopped and sat up. Wet green eyes met Sasori's and than Deidara's.

For awhile they just stood their eying each other.

The whimpering girl spoke up breaking the silence. "Are you two angels?" she asked happily.

Sasori bit his tongue to stop from smiling. He felt such compassion for such a small child.

"Yeah we were sent her to help you get home" Sasori replied sweetly.

Deidara huffed behind him. "We are already pushing it being to close to Konoha" Deidara whispered fiercely. He looked at the small girl and his gaze softened.

The girl's hope died in her jade eyes. " My family is dead, I was a member of the Haruno clan but they died from a sickness. Their was something funny in the food. I didn't eat dinner that night though….that's why I……I…." the pink haired girl stopped and layed back on the ground.

"You what?" Deidara asked gently.

"I didn't die like them, I was scared , scary men were coming to my house. They were in masks, they said the mission was complete I ran…….I can't go back. They think I'm dead to!" the child helplessly yelled.

Deidara was even more saddened by this. Corruption in Konoha is very likely. Obviously the anbu were under orders to wipe out the Haruno clan, it was probably getting to big and they feared it would take konoha over. This angered Deidara.

"What's your name?" He asked the child.

The child stood up and managed a small smile.

"Sakura Haruno!" she stated proudly ,saluting.

"Well Sakura….looks like you have no other place to go I think we should take you back" Deidara stated simply in response.

Sasori whirled around " Leader won't like this….."Sasori said between gritted teeth. Bringing a small child to the Akatsuki. However she was able to charm him and Deidara, so why not Leader-sama and the rest of the Akatsuki?

"Yay! I want to go back with"……she paused. "What are your names?" she asked innocently.

"Deidara" he said with a grin.

"Sasori" he replied with a small smile.

"Yay! I want to go back with Dei Dei onii-san and Sasowwy onii-san!" she stated happily.

They smiled, for the first time in a long time, they smiled.

* * *

"Sushi onii-san!" Sakura called. It was her won private way of talking to Kisame. It is what she had first called him the first time they had met. She had been with the Akatsuki for six months now. Things were going great. They has a lot of members.

Her favorites being Dei-onii-san and Sasori onii-san. Kisame was her favorite "onii-san" to play with, he was always helping her play pranks on Hidan and Kazuku-sama.

Sometimes Konan would catch her and yell telling her to stop getting into trouble. Konan was Sakura's mother. She loved her very much. Even Pein referred to as "Leader-sama" fell in love with the little girl. Sakura didn't see a lot of him though. He had several piercing on his face and kept to himself.

Orochimaru, Sakura never liked him. He seemed like he only wanted to join Akatsuki for one odd reason. He was always looking and watching Itachi as well. Sakura had even asked Itachi-sama if Orohimaru "had the hots for him" that was the first time Itachi had smiled.

The next one was Itachi-sama. He generally ignored her, but showed compassion to her. He had told her once that "You're the same age as him….I wonder how _he_ is. Who he was, Sakura did not know. She only knew that she was ten years old and a "Special" member of the Akatsuki. She had asked to join the group and go on missions once. But Konan had gotten all tense and started yelling at her. She had cried, and all of her onii-sans, and even her mother later on had come to comfort her.

And last was plant- onii-san, she had recently started calling him Zetsu-sama. Sakura found him very strange at first . She didn't know if she preferred the white side, or the dark side of him more. In time she came to love them both.

You would never think the Akatsuki were so bloodthirsty when it came to their Sakura-hime.

Life was going pretty good. But a lot of beginnings start of happy. Life seemed almost untouchable to Sakura. Konan always told her "life is like an onion, as you grow up you are shedding away childhood" Sakura never really understood it and simply stated "I hate onions they make me cry"

Konan had laughed " Life makes you like that sometimes…"she whispered.

Sakura hated seeing her family sad, and that is usually how they were……

* * *

**Two Years Later……….**

Sakura laughed and stuck out her tongue "Haha! You all suck!" she declared happily.

Hidan smirked dangerously "You fucking little bi-" he started.

He was interrupted mid sentence by a hard slap to the back of his head.

"Ouch you bastard what the hell was that for!" Hidan yelled loudly dropping his scythe to glare at Deidara.

"Konan tells you all the damn time to watch your mouth around her" Deidara answered angrily he pointed to sakura still glaring at Hidan. Hidan stole a glance at Sakura who was sticking her tongue out at him.

Kakuzu laughed and walked away back into the base.

Hidan smiled and patted Sakura on the head "You did a good job kid, I'll get you next time count on that" and he winked at her and walked back inside.

Twelve years old, she had lived with them for two years and it felt like an eternity. She loved them all dearly, and always would.

Sakura skipped happily but was interrupted from Zetsu emerging from the ground.

_Good job Sakura ._** Yes you are improving by leaps and bounds.** He stated simply.

Sakura grinned happily, she always liked pleasing one of the members of Akatsuki.

"Hai Zetsu-sama!" she watched as Zetsu emerged back into the ground disappearing probably for a meal. the members of Akatsuki never did tell her what he ate…._oh well_. Sakura shrugged it off and turned to the last member on the field.

Itachi.

He stared at her with red sharingan eyes.

Sakura gasped and was pulled into a world of darkness.

She smirked and turned around playfully.

"Cancel it…."Itachi commanded loudly.

Sakura smiled even bigger. "Again?" she asked proudly. "I'm getting bored…."

"**SHANNAROOOO! I'm getting sick of this shit!"** inner Sakura's voice rang out and she emerged growing tall and strong looking down at Itachi.

He raised an eyebrow and eyed the inner manifestation.

"**HERE I COME!**" Inner Sakura's threw her large first towards Itachi who barely missed it.

Shit…" he muttered.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she realized she had yet again cancelled the sharingan. She stood back up to look at Itachi who had his usual onyx eyes.

Itachi walked away leaving Sakura to herself.

Sakura didn't need any praise though. His eyes said it all.

_Good job Sakura…._

**This is a very short chapter I usually start my stories off with a short chapter, the rest will be long. I will not update until I have at least five reviews. Thank you ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews : ) as promised the second chapter. Please feel free to give me some ideas! I could really use them. **

**I no own Naruto.**

"_children are like wet cement _

_whatever falls on the makes an impression"_

_-Unknown_

"_children begin by loving their parents, _

_as they grow older they judge them, _

_and sometimes they forgive them"_

_-Riccardo Ellis_

**Chapter Two**

"Itachi-kun!" Sakura called.

Itachi sighed and slowly turned. "Yes, Sakura?" he asked politely. He froze and his calm exposure shattered. Sakura was crying. "what happened?" he asked.

Sakura wiped some tears from her eyes. "He is dead! Mr. candlepins is dead!" Sakura cried tears falling down her face.

Itachi sighed again. "I told you not to keep that disgusting rat, they have short lives anyway" he stated plainly gaining his exposure again.

Sakura shook her head, she didn't care. She had found him and she wanted a pet. Deidara-kun and Sasori-kun said she could keep him. She was exploring the new hideout when she found him, she had picked him up and asked if she could keep him.

Hidan-kun look disgusted and told her "do what the fuck you want you creepy ass kid" Sasori hit him upside the head after that and Konan had yelled.

Sakura rolled her eyes and walked to he room trying to avoid the fight.

Now he was dead……Mr. Cuddlekins is with mom and dad now.

Itachi led her to Sasori who was working on his puppet.

"What is it?" Sasori asked when they walked in.

"Mr. Cuddlekins….." Itachi paused awkwardly. "Is dead" he finished and walked out of the room with a bored expression on his face.

Sasori dropped his tool to look at Sakura and the retreating figure of Itachi.

"I'm sorry Sakura we will find you a new pet" He said with remorse in his voice.

Sakura burst into tears all over again and ran into Sasori's waiting arms.

That was the second time Sakura experienced death.

* * *

Sasori had thought a lot after that. Obviously Sakura had been sheltered much to much. He had hidden her from the world, and more importantly hidden the world from her. She needed to experience how unforgivable the world really was. As much as he hated to, it was something every child had to face at one point.

Life.

Pain.

Suffering.

Loss.

And even love.

Sasori has experienced it all, even though he was just a former shell of what he once was. And he had to keep hidden from his own family his obsession with human dolls. His obsession to kill and create new dolls. He prayed to God to show him mercy. To not let his obsession cloud his thoughts and make him want to do that to Sakura. Could a monster like him be given mercy? He knew his clock was ticking, those were the risks of becoming a puppet. Losing yourself……. Hopefully it wouldn't happen for a while. For Sakura's sake.

That is when Sasori knew he needed to enroll Sakura in the chuunin exams. She had been given enough training and needed to experience the life of a ninja.

Even if she had to go to Konoha.

Sasori stood up and slowly walked to the room he knew Leader-sama was working in.

He lightly knocked on the door. He heard Leader-samas voice beckon him in.

"Yes Sasori?" Sasori was standing in complete darkness. He couldn't see a thing. Not even Leader-sama.

"I want to enroll Sakura in the chuunin exams……"

* * *

"Bye Sasori-kun! Zetsu-kun!Kazuku-kun!Deidara-kun!Leader-sama!Konan-chan!Itachi-kun!Hidan-kun!"Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Bye!" they all called waving in reply.

Sakura skipped ahead to catch up with Kisame.

"Kisame-kun….?

Kisame looked down at Sakura. "Yes, Sakura-chan?" Kisame asked gently.

"Are the chuunin exams hard?" she asked with a nervous tone.

Kisame chuckled. "I doubt they will be hard for you, after all you have been trained by the Akatsuki. Remember you can't tell-"

He was cut off by Sakura sighing. "I know, I know! The Akatsuki can't be mentioned, My name is Fuyu, Sakura. I was born in the Land of Rice and am participating in the chuunin exams" she finished lazily.

Kisame laughed again. "Good job kid".

Sakura turned serious. "Kisame-kun…one more question….when can I join Akatsuki?"

Kisame turned serious as well. "Sakura-chan we have done very bad things, things we don't want you to do. That is wrong for me to say but we live in a life of sin. And it was selfish to keep you. But remember you save us from ourselves. Understand?" Kisame finished cooly.

Sakura gasped and smiled a little.

_You save us from ourselves._

* * *

Sakura nervously looked at the group across from her. She gulped, they were wearing headbands from the Land of Rice. They were playing the part that was for sure.

"Alright Sakura, these are your teamates for the allotted time you are going to be in the exams. We have tampered with their memories so they think they have been training with you for years. Got it? They aren't even going to remember me as soon as I walk away. Be safe, and have fun!" Kisame grinned and teleported away.

Sakura gulped and walked to her two teamates who had a blank expressions in their eyes. As soon as Sakura walked over the lights came on.

"Sakura-chan! It's about time! Come one we got to get to Konoha I have the pass!"

Sakura flinched a little. He was loud that was for sure.

"Grr, Akino! Shut the hell up" the other boy slapped him upside the head.

"Jiro! Cool off" Akino yelled.** A/n Akino means "Beautiful sunrise" and Jiro means "Second male" at least google says so :P**

"All right already guys! Lets' go" Sakura interrupted trying to fit in.

"Right!" They said in unison. They ran to the gates of Konoha.

She smiled a little. It was beautiful, and busy.

"Come on, the building we have to go to so we can sign up is this way!" Akino called waving. Jiro sighed and ran along with sSakura to catach up to him.

Sakura was completely out of breath when she reached the building.

"God! Why did I get such annoying teamates" she sweat dropped.

She walked side by side with Akino and Jiro. They stooped to watch a scruffle.

"The chuunin exams are much worse, if you can't handle this than go home to your mommies and daddies" the man said.

Sakura sighed. Bullies, obviously half the kids here were to retarded to know this was the second floor. She walked up to the middle of the crowd.

"Look, you bullies can turn the genjutsu off already, this is only the second floor" She said impatiently.

The tow men smiled and one of them spoke up.

"Well you may have been able to see throught that, but trust me. More is to come" one of the men said. The genjustu was than deactivated. Sakura made sure she kept a stoic expression the entire time.

"Akino, Jiro? Lets's go" she stated trying her best to be like Itachi. Cool, collected and zero emotion. It had to have worked because even her teamates were surprised.

Sakura couldn't help but feel guily. She wasn't their real teamate. Come to think of it…..what happened to their other teamate? Sakura shook it off.

Kisame's words rang in her head. _We have all _done_ things we regret, something we don't want for you._

"Sakura-chan!"Akino's voice brought her back to reality. "Come one everyone else is leaving to sign up".

"H-hai" she replied and walked with Jiro and Akino down the hallway.

"Hey! That was something else you did back there!" A boy with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes ran up to her and said.

Sakura smiled. "Thank you" she replied.

"I'm Naruto! Naruto Uzmaki! I'm going to be hokage someday! Dattebeyo!"he finished excitedly.

"Naruto you baka!" A girl ran up to Naruto and slapped him to the ground.

Naruto slowly stood up rubbing his head. "Ow,Sayuri what was that for?"He asked innocently.

"Running up to people like an idiot!"The angry girl replied.

Sakura raised her eyebrows. What an annoying, obnoxious girl.

"Did you have to punch him for it?" Sakura questioned with a glare.

The girl looked up at her meeting the glare with equal force. "Shut up bitch. Go fix that big forehead."

Sakura froze in shock. No one had ever talked to her like that. Well of course she had never really talked to anyone besides the members of Akatsuki. But, did she really have a big forehead?

"Hey shut up! If it wasn't for Sakura-chan you morons would still be back there!" Jiro yelled.

Sakura silently thanked Jiro for sticking up for her.

"Wow, um Sayuri that was uncalled for….." Naruto trailed off.

"Shut the hell up" Sayuri replied still staring at Sakura.

"Sayuri……this girl helped us. You didn't even sense that their was a genjutsu. Your skills need some work…" an annoyed voice filled the atmosphere.

Sakura peped over Sayuri's shoulder to see a raven haird boy standing behind her.

She had to bite her tongue to stop from crying out. He looked so much like Itachi-kun. This was Sasuke? Itachi had told her about how he murdered his clan and left Sasuke, his younger brother alive many years ago. Surprisingly Sakura still wasn't scared of him. He was still her Itachi-kun.

Sakura still couldn't help but feel sorry for Sasuke though. Pain was written deep in his onyx eyes.

"S-Sasuke-kun I'm sorry…..I'll do better next time" Sayuri said in a whiny voice.

Sakura rolled her eyes. What a fan girl. Sakura looked Sayuri over. She had dark raven hair with a purpke tint, and violet eyes to match it. Psle skin and a purple shirt and black skirt. Her headband was on her forehead, and she wore purple ninja sandals.

She couldn't help but envy her. She was so pretty. Sakura self consciously went over her features.

Large forehead, long pink hair, green eyes. And a red dress and green shorts Kisame-kun had picked up for her.

Nothing compared to Sayuri….

**What the hell are you talking about! Look at that bimbo! Obviously she focuses on her looks to much! She probably can't even fight!** Inner Sakura chimed in.

_Yeah you right!_ Sakura suddenly felt better about herself.

"Well nice meeting you Sayuri, and Naruto….and?" Sakura gave a questioning glance at the raven haired boy.

"Uciha,Sasuke" he answered coldy.

_As I thought_. Sakura stated proudly.

"Fuyu, Sakura. Now if you'll excuse me my team and I must be leaving" she brushed past the team with Jiro and Akino by her side.

_Here I come……to the chuunin exams!_

* * *

"Fuyu,Sakura?" A voice asked her.

Sakura moaned in pain from her response. What the hell happened?

"H-Hai" she was finally able to say. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself in the hospital. The konoha emergency room? A medical ninja was looking over her with a sad expression on her face.

"I-I'm sorry to inform you that you had to be dragged from the Forrest of Death. You and you team were not able to finished the exam in time. Both of your teamates were killed by an enemy of Konoha , Orochimaru. You were found unconscious hidden in bush….."

Sakura didn't let herself hear the rest. She couldn't remember anything. She just remembered walking into the forest of death…..and that was it. No, Jiro, and Akino! They were trying to protect me fronm Orochimaru.

DAMNIT! NOT THEM NO! They died protecting someone that wasn't even there real teamate…

Sakura remembered Orochimaru. He had tried to take Itachi-kuns body and was unsuccessful. After that he left the Akatsuki. He had never liked Sakura. But why was he in the Forest of Death? Obviously he was looking for something.

He must of accidently came across me….and remembered me….and now those innocent boys got killed. Because of me? Everyone around me is dying.

Sakura started shaking. She wanted to go home. Why did they make her come to these chuunin exams!

"My team was the only one….." Sakura asked between tears.

The medical ninja shook her head. "No, Team 7 consisting of Naruto Uzumaki,Sasuke Uciha, and Nakamaru,Sayuri was also attacked. They all made it out excpet for Nakamaru,Sayuri who was killed in action. Uzumaki,Naruto and Uciha,Sasuke are expected for a full recovery" the medical ninja placed a hand on Sakura.

"I'm sorry for your loss" she gave Sakura a small smile and picked up her clipboard walking out of the room.

That was the third time Sakura experienced death. And like an onion she felt another layer fall off. A layer of childhood, and innocence.

* * *

Deidara was worried. He went to Sakura to pick her up. Expeting her to tell him all about how much fun she had. It was the total opposite. She hadn't said a word the entire trip until they had stopped to rest.

Deidara was sad. Sakura had lost the two people she had bonded with. It was hard losing someone. Even though Sakura barely new them they had died protecting her. He also understood how guilty she must feel. If they knew she wasn't really their teamate would they still have died for her? Deaidara knew the answer and clicked his jaw.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry I made you go" he whispered while he hugged her.

Sakura sniffed and wiped away the tears. "No I'm glad I did, this entire time I have been living in solitude. Not knowing what it is really like to be a ninja. I'm glad I did it, and I don't have any regrets" She finished strongly.

Deidara smiled. "That's my girl"

* * *

Sakura told the rest of the Akatsuki what had happened at lunch that day. They showed sympathy. All of them. She than told them it was Orochimaru and they looked angry.

"Don't worry Sakura, he won't get away with it" Konan had told her and kissed her on the cheek.

Sakura knew he wouldn't.

He had messed with a 'special' Akatsuki member as Pein-sama had told her.

Pein-sama has told her "All life is pain and suffering, but I was surrounded by people that all loved me very much and that was never going to change" I knodded and hugged him.

Pain-sama had never really individually talked to me like that. So it had made me happy. Zetsu also promised me he would play with me.

So far her day was going great. Her family always made her feel better.

That night Sakura had made a silent prayer to keep Naruto, and even Sasuke safe. And that she and her family could stay together forever. At the time Sakura thought there could really be a _forever_. Man, was she wrong……….

**As promised her is chapter two. Remember to review! I want 15 reviews before I post Chapter Three. Feel free to drop me some ideas : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for reviewing guys : ) really it means a lot every little review. Anyway when I finish this story I do plan on fixing any typos I missed and maybe even adding some parts in to make it longer, more detailed, and more professional. I am way to lazy to do that now so I'm waiting until I finish. By the way I already know how this entire story is going to go, there is also going to be a sequel. It is a two part story. Anyway here is Chapter three. Remember to read and review :]**

"The beginning is never really

The beginning it's just the end of another story"

- Eric Sutherland

Ring around the rosy

pockets full of posy ashes,

Ashes we all fall dead.

**Chapter Three **

"You promise I won't ever have to go to any "chunnin exams ever again!" Sakura had randomly declared this at the middle of breakfast. She was polite and waited until it got quiet.

The members of Akastuki looked up at her. "Of course sakura-hime" was their simply reply.

She still had nightmares from her lost memories of what had taken place during the chuunin exams. It still haunted her every step, she wanted to remember but she also didn't want to remember. If she had forgotten, it had to have been something really bad. Right? Sakura thought so, she knew so.

She hated being far away from her family anyway, she didn't really fit in well. She was so mad the night she got back that she had taken a kunai and chopped her hair off. She had then walked down stairs.

Hidan had looked at her like she was crazy "What the fuck happened to you, it looks like you just wrestled a bear….and lost" he had stated with annoyance.

Sakura just smiled "Thank you Hidan-kun!"

Konan had lost it and said she didn't understand why she chopped off her pretty long hair.

Sasori said she looked better with short hair anyway.

Konan just sighed and "fixed it up."

It was shoulder length now, and a little more bearable.

"Kisame,Itachi you both are to head to Konoha to retreive Uzumaki,Naruto" Pein's quite voice rang out.

It seemed like time had stopped. Naruto? That nice boy she had met during the chuunin exams.

"What do you want with Naruto-kun?" Sakura couldn't help but ask.

Time seemed to stop again. The members of Akatsuki just stared down at their food not even eating.

"Nothing kid don't worry about it" Kisame said and patted her on the head. Sakura shrugged but couldn't get rid of the uneasy feeling in her stomach. She asked to be excused.

Not waiting for a reply she ran down the hall and into her room shutting the door. She slid under her bed and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Dear Lord I know it's been a while but please I love my family a lot, but I want Naruto-kun to be safe to, something tells me he just needs to be safe, he just needs to make it. Dear Lord I know it's been a while………" Saskura repeated the prayer over and over again like a lullaby. Soon she found herself passed out under the bed.

Deidara came in to check on her. "Sakura-hime?" he whispered looking around the room. He saw a pink hand sticking out from under the bed and walked over pulling he out. She didn't stir when he placed her on the bed and pulled the covers over her.

"I guess I will let you sleep in today, you look so innocent when your asleep. You're the exact opposite when your awake."

* * *

Kisame and Itachi had returned from Konoha. Sakura was ecstatic and ran from the base to meet them halfway. She was out of breathe when she reached them. She couldn't help but hope naruto wouldn't be with them.

She smiled seeing them empty handed. "Wheres Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked innocently.

Kisame muttered something and looked pissed. Off.

"The retrieval was unsuccessful" Itachi stated looking like he was thinking about something else entirely.

"Um, Ita-kun I met your brother Sasuke at the exams" Sakura threw out to see Itachi's reaction. Itachi tensed.

"That screaming little brat that thought he could take Itachi with a chidor? Tsh, that little shit…."Kisame looked angry and stomped away.

"Ita-kun you didn't….didn't hurt him…..did you?" Sakura asked a little worriedly. He was obviously a friend of Naruto's and didn't seem that bad, even if she had enevr actually talked to him/ Or did she? The entire exam was foggy to her.

"He is fine" Itachi replied and stormed off to the base leaving sakura alone. Sakura's eyes followed him. _They didn't seem to happy….._

Sakura walked into the base and saw Sasori walking away.

"Sasori-kun?" she called.

He never turned, he just kept walking. Sakura couldn't help but feel her heart drop. Why was he so distant?

Sakura clenched her fist and felt tears sliding down her cheeks. What was she doing to make everyone so mad all the time? Was she to weak? They were probably so embarrassed having her around.

"Konan-chan!" Sqakura yelled making a mad dash past the living room and into Konan's arms.

"Sakura-hime? What's wrong"Konan brushed her short pink hair from her face like she used to do when Sakura was a child.

"I want to be strong, I couldn't protect my teamates like I thought I could, I have to be better, their has to be something I can do! I want to help, not be a burden!" Sakura had to yell for it to all come out.

Konan gave a small child. "Well, you are a genjutsu type, Itachi taught you some rather good ones, but if that isn't enough I think you should pursue medical jutsu" Konan led Sakura over to the kitchen table and sat down beside her.

"Medical jutsu?" Sakura asked confused.

"Sure, you can learn the body and how to heal, even to cause severe damage. Hm, you could be like someone I used to know, I believe she is hokage of Konoha now" Konan smiled down at the distraught girl.

"How will I learn though?" Sakura asked confused. Obviously a medic was needed, so there couldn't be any around here.

Konan smiled again. "Pein-sama, he will get you some scrolls" Was Konan's sweet reply.

Sakura smiled and felt another layer of childhood peel off. Next time she would be able to do something.

* * *

**Three years later…………..**

Naruto still couldn't stop thinking about the paink haired girl he had met all those years ago. Fuyu,Sakura was kidnapped by the Akatsuki would they want her? Was it possible she was a tailed beat like Naruto? _No, there is no way Sakura-chan could have been_.

He had worked with her in the forrest of death, he still remembered the terrified screams of her poor teamates as they dove to protect her from that snake, Orochimaru. Naruto was knocked unconscious, and Sasuke was bitten receiving the cursed mark. The others…..weren't so lucky. Somehow Sakura's teamtes had managed to hide her in a bush, but not without the costs of their own lives, Sayuris' life as well.

Naruto had never liked Sayuri anyway, neither had Sasuke, or Kakashi-sensei.

She was cold hearted unless it came to Sasuke. Sayuri had pushed Naruto in front of Haku to save Sasuke. Sasuke had been mad at her for that, Kakashi was to but she had enver apologized. She got what she deserved, which is a cruel thing for him to think. Beautiful on the outside, disgusting on the inside. Sakura-chan however was both, and now she was dead probably. It angered Naruto, when he found those good for nothing Akatsuki they would wish they had never been born. Them, and Orochimaru for taking Sasuke. Even if Sasuke had left on his own free will it didn't matter. Naruto would find a way to get his best friend back. He sighed and walked ahead getting ready to meet his replacement team…..

* * *

Fifteen.

The cherry blossom had bloomed. Sakura was much more confident about herself. Over the years she had flourished at medical jutsu. She could also kill a human being in one hit from a chakra enhanced punch. She also knew how to paralyze a being with one simple touch. She never taught herself the more bloodthirsty techniques. She couldn't bear to kill anything unless it tried to kill her. She had never killed anything before anyway and never _planned_ to.

She kept her hair short it was shoulder length as it was three years ago, she had geown taller and curvier. She was a young lady, still a girl. She still loved playing with everyone in the Takatsuki even if she was fifteen she still enjoyed coloring and all the things children like to do.

She was still a child.

She was excited to! She was going to go on a mission with Sasori-kun and Deidara-kun to retrieve Gaara of the sand. The kazekage. She was going to have to heal them when it was needed. She was partnering with Sasori-kun. She would be able to talk to him. He had all but avoided her as much as he possibly could over the past three years, but she just didn't know why.

Sakura jumped with excitement after packing her things and running to meet up with Deidara-kun waiting by the door. He flicked her on the forehead in greeting.

"Come on, un you have to get all that energy out somehow,yeah?" **A/N I just remembered Deidaras un's and yeahs, so please forgive me T___T **lol

Sakura hopped with excitement and ran out of the door.

"Little brat didn't even say bye" Hidan noted as he walked to the kitchen.

"Damn it's going to be to quite around here" Kisame yawned.

"Lets soak it in while we can" Kakazu replied sighing.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Sakura asked Sasori. They had split up with Deidara a couple miles back, he had taken off with Gaara's body.

Sasori sighed. "No Sakura."

They walked through a cave. "What about now?" she asked skipping.

"Yes, we are" he said quietly.

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. He was hidden under his puppet and Sakura felt uneasy, sasori had been acting strange the entire trip, and had kept trying to distance himself from her. Now they were alone and Sakura couldn't help but feel scared, and nervous. Something kept telling her to run.

"Sakura…." Sasori's pain filled voice brought her back to reality.

"Sasori-kun are you damaged? Do you need healing?" she asked worriedly crouching.

"I have lost time, and I'm sorry it's time you learned the truth" he said coming out of his puppet. Sasori looked up at her gripping his Akatsuki cloak. He smiled before ripping it off.

Revealing………his body? His puppet body?!

"Sasori-kun? " Sakura was shocked. Sasori was a puppet.

"It's a jutsu I performed on myself many years ago. You see Sakura-hime I have an obsession with human puppets" he stated plainly. A glint of evil in his eyes.

"Human, puppets?" Sakura choked out.

"Yes, and I have been losing myself for many years now, and Sakura I'm sorry but I have an uncontrollable hunger into making them. That's why you have to promise me one thing" Sasori's ad eyes met her jade ones.

"Anything Sasori-kun" she replied strongly giving him a weak smile.

"Kill me"

Sakura gasped and fell onto her knees. "No! I can't do that! Sasori-kun why do I have to!-

Sasori looked angry. "You just said you would do anything, I never thought I raised a liar!" Sasori screamed an tear running down his eye.

"Y-your" Sakura started crying and looked down at the ground.

Puppets don't cry. Sasori knew that but he couldn't help but cry. He couldn't live anymore, he couldn't live with all the horrible things he had done. He couldn't live with this hunger to kill his own daughter and make her one of his puppets.

"Sakura, don't be stubborn…….and kill me!" Sasori yelled throwing poison needles towards Sakura.

Sakura gasped and dodged them just in time.

"Sasori-kun I can't!" Sakura screamed as loud as she could.

"Sakura-hime please, put me to peace" he asked hopefully.

Sakura looked into his eyes. Peace, killing him would give him peace. Something he needed.

"I wish I could stick around longer, but my sins have caught up to me, and it's time for me to go, and be with my parents" Sasori smiled and his eyes filled with light.

"You can't leave me! I want to be with my parents to! And you and Deidara-kun!" more tears fell from Sakura's eyes.

He smiled. "It isn't your time to go yet Sakura-hime, be a big girl, and let me go" He whispered.

Sakura stood up and wiped her tears and looked down at her feet.

"It will make you happy Sasori-kun?" she whispered, but she knew he heard.

"Yes, and remember I will always be with you, my heart will always be with you, keep it and when you ever feel alone just remember how much your father loved you" Sasori's voice slightly cracked.

"I love you Sasori-kun, you'll always be my favorite daddy!" she yelled and balled her fist.

"Promise me something else Sakura-hime?" he asked. "if it's not to much?"

"Of course not" she smiled.

"Stay the way you are, your happy self, and keep drawing pictures, you have always been a child at heart. Don't grow up on the account of me" he stated laughing afterward.

Sakura grinned. "I promise."

Sasori turned serious again. "It's time"

Sakura felt the chakra swirl in her fist.

_Medical ninja? Wow Sakura-hime you will be great!_

She ran forward.

_Sasori-kun why does it rain?_

She screamed.

_God is crying._

She got closer.

_Why is God crying Sasori-kun?_

Closer.

_Probably something you did._

She felt pebbles emerge from the mass of chakra radiating from her fist.

_Sasori-kun I can never play hide and seek with you, you always find me!_

She looked into his eyes one last time.

_I'll always find you Sakura-hime……._

Her fist connected with the wood.

_Promise you will always call me hime?_

She saw his heart fly out in the small container.

_As long as you promise you will always be my little hime._

Sasori smiled. "Thank you Sakura-hime"

And his puppet body fell to the floor. Sakura slightly shook from the shock her body went through.

She had killed Sasori no Danna. She had killed one of her fathers. Somehow she found she couldn't cry. He looked peaceful. He must be with his parents. He had found his peace.

"I'll always be your hime" and with that she walked over t the container holding his heart and slipped it into her vest. Walking out of the cave to find Deidara-kun.** A/n was that scene emotional to you? Cuz it sure as hell was to me lol.**

* * *

Deidara had just escaped from a group of ninja from Konoha. He couldn't help but sight from relief.

_You bastard! You are the people that took Sakura-chan!_ the kyuubi boy had yelled.

Great he thinks I kidnapped her. If only I could make him feel like an asshole. "Actually she is my adoptive daughter, un" yeah right like he would say that. All he did was smirk and punch the brat.

He was lucky to be alive though and needed some medical attention. He searched for Sakura, and Sasori's chakra signature. It already wasn't a smart move leaving Sakura alone in the first place. He knew that Sasori could have lost himself at any moment, hopefully he still had a few years before that happened.

It was selfish to say, because every second he lived he went through pain.

Deidara sighed. Where the hell were they. A chakra blast hit him and he stopped.

A flash of pink caught his eye and he saw Sakura a few feet away from him.

He smiled. "Sakura-hime, hey where is Sasori no danna?" Deidara asked waiting for her response.

The pink haired medic flinched a bit. "Sasori no danna died by my hand" she responded with no emotion.

Deidara appeared shocked.

Sasori no danna was the first person she had ever killed. "He lost himself…..didn't he?" Deidara asked staring far ahead not meeting Sakura's eyes.

"He was about to, but he asked me to kill him before he did. He is in a better place, and I know he is happy! And I'll always be his hime and I'm going o keep drawing pictures for him!" Sakura started to cry again . Her elbows gave out and she lay against the tree branch.

Deidara appeared next to her. "It's ok hime, I'm still here, I'll be here I promise. Keep drawing, Sasori would like that" Deidara brushed her hair away from her face.

"I know it's a lot to ask but please can you carry me back, I can't walk and I just want to sleep!" Sakura all but begged.

Deidara nodded. "Of course, your light as hell anyway" Deidara sighed and kneeled on the branch so Sakura could climb onto his back. She wrapped her arms around his kneck.

"We will be back to the base soon" Deidara stated.

Sakura nodded exhaustion taking her over.

* * *

Sakura looked in the mirror. Another layer of childhood had fallen of the moment she had picked up Sasori no dannas heart.

* * *

**Six months later…………….**

It had been hard to leave the hideout they had stayede in six months ago. Sakura knew when they left they would also be leaving behind their final memories of Sasori-kun. Sakura had drawn as many pictures as she possibly could. She had promised Sasori-kun.

She expected all the members of Akatsuki to be mad at her, especially Pein-sama. But they had all been understanding, and had promised her a day of fun. Even Itachi-kun, and Zetsu-kun had played.

It was true what sasori had said, she was a child at heart. She still looked like a child. She did hatever she possibly could to keep a childlike appearance. One day when she was ready she would show off the fact that she was a woman. The day she needed to. A day everything else changed, she would change along with it.

All the members of Akatuski were out on missions and were expected back tonight. Zetsu-kun was her babysitter. He said he was going to fetch a meal, but that he would be right back.

Sakura had looked confused. "Zetsu-kun why don't you just get something from the fridge?"she had asked skeptically.

Zetsu had laughed. There are a lot of reasons.** See you soon 't get into any trouble.**

Sakura had skipped happily through out the hideout. Until she heard a noise.

Their was a crash followed by a loud yell. "Ouch! Mean stupid cactus has hurt Tobi! Bad plant! Bad!"

Sakura peeked and saw a funny looking man with a swirly orange mask over his face. He was looking at his leg.

"Stupid cactus! Tobi doesn't like you!" the man declared.

Sakura giggled. The man looked up at her and scratched his head.

"Here I'll help" Sakura crouched down and healed the small marks on the mans leg.

The man was excited. "Tobi is happy! Tobi isn't hurthing anymore! Stupid plant how do you feel now!" tobi started talking more gibberish that made Sakura laugh.

Tobi scratched his head. "I am Tobi! And I wanted to join the Akatsuki! But I don't think I'm in the right place….." Tobi trailed.

"I'm Sakura, and yeah your in the right place, Zetsu-kun will be back any second, as will the rest of the members, well except Hidan and Kakuzu, they are on a longer mission" Sakura explained to him leading him down the hall.

She didn't feel threatened by the man at all. He seemed nice.

"Aha! Thank you so much flower-chan! Tobi anf flower chan! Can be secret agents while we wait!" they linked elbows and happily skipped down the hall to Sakura's room.

"Tobi-kun do you think they will let you join?" Sakur asked happily.

"If flower-chan sticks up for me I'm sure! Is flower-chan a member?" Tobi asked while they drew pictures.

Sakura explained everything. How deidara-kun and Sasori-kun had found her, the chuunin exams, and even the part where she had to put an end to Sasori-kun.

"But I promised I would stay the way I was! So I'm going to!" Sakura finished.

"Wow Tobi admires Sakura-chan!"

"Tobi-kun? Why do you talk in third person?" Sakura asked cocking her head to the side playfully.

"Why doesn't Sakura-chan talk in third person?" Tobi responded. They both laughed and Sakura put her crayons down.

"Look Tobi-kun I drew you!" she showed him the picture. "I got your mask right and everything." she said feeling accomplished.

"Tobi drew you to!" Tobi showed her the picture. "I even got your hair right!" he said feeling accomplished.

Sakura giggled. He was such a kid, why would he want to join Akatsuki anyway.

"Tobi is nervous! Can you keep me a secret until the rest get here?" Tobi asked excitedly.

"Like a surprise!" Sakura asked her eyes lighting up.

"Exactly like a birthday present!" Tobi declared and crawled under Sakura's bed.

"Alright Tobi, just be quiet! I can feel them coming!" Sakura was excited she never kept a secret like this before. Deidara barged into the room and scooped Sakura into his arms.

"Wow, your getting a little to big for this Sakura" Deidara commented and put her down placing a hand on his back.

She gave him a light push "You old man!" she laughed.

"Happy Birthday Dei Dei-senpai!" Tobi jumped out fom under the bed.

"What the F-" Deidara pushed Sakura out of the way and jumped toward Tobi. Tobi easily dodged.

"That'd no way to treat a guest" Tobi said soundiing serious for once.

"Dei-kun stop it!" Sakura yelled.

The rest of the Akatsuki came running down the hall to see the commotion.

"Tobi and flower-chan are busted!" Tobi put his hands on his hips and sighed.

* * *

"Can I keep him!" Sakura begged.

"No" Deidara yelled.

"Why not this isn't fair your ruining my life! " Sakura yelled.

Hidan laughed. "Don't give in Deidara she is trying to hit the hot spots that get every dad."

"Come on you guys need a new member anyway since Sasori-kun is dead! Tobi-kun is a good boy!" Sakura whined looking at all the Takatsuki members.

"Yeah Tobi-kun is a good boy!" tobi jumped up and down.

"He listens to!" Sakura said. "Tobi sit!"

Tobi sat.

Kisame scoffed. "We are going to be the laughing stock of all four nations, a kid and a dimwit that thinks he is a kid!"

Itachi hadn't said a word but stared at Tobi like he knew a secret no one else did. Like he knew Tobi.

"Sakura gives us a point, deidara does need a new partner" Pein interrupted.

"What!" Deidara jumped up "You can't really partner me with him!" Deidara ll but yelled.

"Dei-kun don't be rude!" Sakura scolded him.

"Deidara-senpai is a bad boy!" Tobi mimicked Sakura imitating her parental pose.

Kakuzu laughed "Deidara he is your problem not ours, Tobi seems like a good boy"

Konan grimaced slightly. "I don't know…."

"Sakura what about the pet weasel Itachi gave you a couple days ag-" Deidara stopped dead in his tracks.

Sakura's eyes widened. "You left Itachi Junior at the old hideout didn't you? Now he is going to die because he is stuck in a tank with no food or water!" Sakura screamed and started crying.

"Holy shit! Please let the kid keep the moron as a pet!" Hidan screamed over Sakura's crying.

Tobi started crying to. "Poor weasel-kun!"

"Alright you can keep him" Pein concuded.

Sakura wiped her fake tears away and jumped up in victory.

"That little brat was faking it!" Hidan yelled.

"Can't go back on your word!" Sakura taunted and ran to her room with Tobi close behind.

"Why couldn't I have been put on an extra long mission?" Kisame asked.

"I thought I was going to get a snack.**. Me to, Sakura gets him now,**

"We are screwed" Hidan stated. "I need a drink!"

**And here is chapter three, ugh man I stayed up all night last night working on it. I will post chapter 4 when I have TWENTY REVIEWS : )**


End file.
